


City Kids Go So Fast

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: AU Gallavich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU Gallavich, Awkward Flirting, M/M, bad boy mickey, i made the milkovich brother a 9th grade math teacher?!?!, idk how or why that happened, innocent ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a super tough punk who hates authority. Your parents are cops who have met me more than once but I like you a lot.</p><p>"Disorderly conduct," she stated simply before looking back down at her food. "I like Mandy, she's a nice enough girl, but her brother is nothing but trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Kids Go So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from this post http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kid-troublemaker-aus. I honestly want to write a fic for every one of these prompts!! And I have no clue why I chose this as the title??

Ian watched across the hall as Mickey Milkovich landed a punch to the guy he'd been fighting's jaw. They'd been at it for the past fifteen minutes and two of the teachers in the school were only just now leaving their respective class rooms to break it up.

"Two minutes, Mickey! Two minutes after school is out is all it took for you to decide to bash his brains in!" the 9th grade math teacher was yelling in the boys ear. He had him by the collar and gave him a shake, too gentle to be mean. "I won't have you fucking up your life the way Terry fucked up his, got it?"

The scattered pieces to the confusing puzzle quickly made sense, he thought he'd remembered his best friend Mandy mentioning her brother, Iggy or was it Colin, was a math teacher at the school. Mickey grumbled something and then hightailed it out the open doors into the warm summer air.

"Last day of school," Mandy came up behind him, pinching his ass playfully. 

"Hey!" Ian said with a laugh, pushing her hand away. "Where are you heading?" 

She put a hand to her chest in mock horror and said, "Why, I was planning on going home with my boyfriend, but apparently he has other plans."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and laughed. "I think his prior plans can be changed."

"They better change," she said while poking him in the ribs. "I'm going to stay at yours tonight, in celebration of the first day of summer break."

"Whatever, just as long as I don't have to hear you and Lip going at it like bunnies again. I'm scarred for fucking life!"

That landed him a hard blow to the arm with an unmistakable Milkovich scowl. "Fuck you," she said, flipping him the bird.

"Actually, I think you'll be fucking-" another fist landed on his stomach and he grabbed it over dramatically. "Fine, fine, fine! I'll drop it!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in mock surrender and laughing all the while.

"Good. I'm going to pick a few things up at my house before we go to yours, you wanna tag along?"

Ian nodded distractedly as he kept his eyes fixed on his phone's screen. "Sure. Fi just said she's working a double tonight down at the station. We should pick up pizza or something for dinner."

"Okay, we can order when we get to my house and then pick it up on our way to yours."

Ian nodded again and asked, "Wasn't that your brother who pulled Mickey off that kid?"

"Yeah. Colin tries to keep Mickey in line, but it rarely works."

"Yeah, Fiona and JimmySteve see him down at the holding cell more then they'd like."

A warm breeze caught Mandy's hair and it fluttered around her face. With a grunt, she shoved it behind her ear and said, "Sounds like the motherfucker. Said he was there again last night, Colin had to bail him out on his way to school. He was totally pissed."

"JimmySteve wasn't exactly thrilled either, he had guard duty last night."

They talked shit the rest of the way to Mandy's house, both eager to get to the Gallagher's and spend a few hours on the xbox. She shoved open the door and said, "I'll just be a minute or two, grab a beer or something."

He walked into the living room and instantly spotted the topic of their earlier conversation sprawled on top of the couch. He was laying on his stomach with his head laying on crossed arms. Ian decided right then and there that Mickey looked like an angel when he slept and that sight was also a gift to mankind.

He went to the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the fridge before going back out to the living room, but definitely not so he could get another eye full of the sleeping boy because that would be weird and Ian wasn't a creeper.

He sat in a chair not far from the couch and willed his eyes to look out the window, but they had different plans. Ian couldn't even stop the side-long glances and wasn't sure he wanted to. Mickey's dark hair was sticking up in all different directions and his face looked like he'd just recently been in a coal mine. Ian assumed he must have picked another fight in the way home judging by a rip in his tank that hadn't been there when he left school, not that Ian had been paying attention to what Mickey had been wearing that day. Or any other day.

Just then the sleeping boy stirred and rubbed at his face before turning to Ian with a confused look, Ian just barely had enough time to gaze out the window. 

"Gallagher?" came the sleep rough voice. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Mandy, she had to grab shit."

Ian tried to keep his heart from racing. Why the fuck was it racing? He was pretty sure he could look down at his wrist and see his pulse beating through the flesh. 

Mickey sat up fully and snatched the beer from Ian's grasp. He took a long swig and all Ian could do was stare at the way his mouth wrapped around the bottle and his tongue ran around the rim. He shoved it back at the redhead and belched loudly. 

Ian fumbled forward and took it back, not sure if he wanted to wrap his lips around the neck where Mickey's had just been, or put it in a shelf to look at it occasionally and know that Mickey's lips and tongue had been on it.

Jesus, when did I get so girly? he asked himself. As if on cue Mandy came out from her room and grabbed the beer. She downed the rest in one long gulp and threw the bottle behind her. It seemed as though he'd be doing neither of his prior plans. 

"Did you call for the pizza?" she asked.

"Nope forgot," he answered, sheepishly. Thinking in his head, 'I got to distracted by your gorgeous sleeping angle of a brother and got lost in the way his lips wrapped around my beer.' He settled, though, on saying, "I'll call right now."

*

Mickey sagged with relief the second the door slammed behind his ass of a sister and her best friend. She was an ass of a sister because she insisted upon dragging her ginger assed best friend with her everywhere. It drove Mickey nuts. 

"Fucking ginger assed Gallagher," he muttered, standing and picking up the beer bottle his sister had tossed behind the couch. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see Gallagher take a pull on the beer after him.

He'd taken it in a fleeting second, although he wasn't sure why. He'd made a show of wrapping his lips around the neck and darting his tongue out to lick the rim. All he could do was hope Ian had noticed. And liked it. Hell, he'd settle on just knowing if Gallagher was into guys. He was pretty sure at one point he'd dated Mandy, or maybe he still was?

"Stupid fucking ginger," he muttered, throwing the bottle in the trash. He went to the fridge and pulled out his own beer and thought back to Mandy's offhanded comment about stopping over at the Gallagher and getting a slice of pizza. 

He was tempted to accept the offer, knowing Ian would be there, but decided against it knowing either Fiona or Jimmy would probably be there too, and he didn't have the energy to be in the same room with two people who disliked him so much.

However the allure of pizza and a certain ginger had him walking in the back door not even twenty minutes later and Mandy immediately waved for him to sit down. The only empty seat was next to Ian.

Stupid ginger fucker.

He slid into his seat and took the slice of pizza handed to him. He also took notice of the absence of two certain adults. The girl on his left, was it Diana? No Debbie, said, "They're working a double tonight." She spoke quietly, obviously knowing that he was a frequent down at the holding cell.

He nodded and as he took a bite of his pizza, but nearly choked at what felt like a very deliberate knee knock of the other redheaded Gallagher to his left. A hand came out to pat at his back from the same direction and the boy asked, "You okay?" 

Mickey didn't miss the obvious smirk as Gallagher continued to pat his back. The initial shock over, Mickey grumbled as he shook off the soothing touches, "Fucking fine."

Not long after dinner was over Mandy convinced him to stay for the movie, which he realized he wouldn't have put up such a fight if he'd known all along he'd be sandwiched between the arm of the couch and a tall ass ginger motherfucker.

*

Ian didn't know what evil spirit had been possessing him when he had knocked knees, quite purposefully, against Mickey's, or which one was now having him carefully inching towards the foot planted firmly beside his own. 

If he wasn't carefull, he'd more then likely have his balls chopped of and handed to him in pieces, but something was moving his foot and he knew it wasn't his brain. He'd like to think his brain was smarter then this.

It felt like it had taken his foot the two hours of the movie to move three inches, but he knew that was an exaggeration of time. He soon felt the socked toes of the other boy and tried not to squirm at the feeling. He noted that Mickey shifted slightly, but didn't snatch his foot out from under his own. 

He slowly moved his foot across the expanse of the one underneath his and couldn't help the smile that was quickly taking over his mouth as the other boy reciprocated by rubbing along his heel. They sat in silence as they watched the movie, but their ankles intertwined while fighting for dominance. 

Ian was feeling adventurous, seeing as the footsie had gone over well, and he couldn't help running a finger from his left hand on the outside of Mickey's thigh. They trailed down and then around to the top of his leg before stopping at the inside of said thigh.

Ian's eyes never turned from the screen, however if they had he would have noticed the slow rise of Mickey's zipper and the uncomfortable shifting of the other boy.

*

Mickey's hard on shouldn't have been there, and especially not because of a stupid game of footsie. Then there was the added benefit of warm fingers tracing his leg. That hadn't really helped either. 

His earlier question of weather Gallagher was batting for his team seemed to answer its self when the boy inched closer and closer to the crotch of Mickey's jeans. 

This was not exactly the right time, or place seeing as two out of the six siblings were in front of them, to get a quick handy j. He bolted up and nearly tripped over his still entangled legs. He muttered something he didn't even understand and rushed out the front door.

The blast of the cool summer night air was what he needed to clear his foggy mind. It had been entirely to warm in that living room, or maybe it was because Ian had practically been in his lap most of the movie, not that he was complaining.

*

"I wonder how many more times we'll see Mickey down in the holding cell this summer. First night of summer break and he spent it locked up," Fiona said as she tiredly took a sip of coffee. "It's a good thing his brother is always there to bail hm out in the morning. Although if you asked me, I'd say let him stay. Teach him a lesson."

"Then you'd be stuck keeping vigil on your favorite thug," Ian pointed out, then asked, "What'd he do this time?" He was trying to appear nonchalant and failing miserably by the look on Fi's face.

"Disorderly conduct," she stated simply before looking back down at her food. "I like Mandy, she's a nice enough girl, but her brother is nothing but trouble."

Fiona had a way of looking right into Ian's head and he hated it. Nodding he said, "Okay. Not sure what you're getting at, but okay."

"Stop playing dumb with me. I know you too well, I know what's swimming around in that ginger head of yours."

Ian blushed and jumped from table. "I've got shit to do," he mumbled. Slipping out the front door, he was at a loss of where he was headed, but wound up in front of the Milkovich house. 

Mandy had left right after lunch saying something about "fucking family shit" and promised to come back. Maybe she wouldn't mind him stopping in?

He plunged up the porch stairs and didn't even bother knocking. "Mandy's in her room," Iggy said from the couch. Mickey was next to him, both with their hands wrapped around controllers. Mickey looked up at Ian briefly then back to the screen.

His face was like a blank sheet of paper, not even giving a hint as to what was going on in his head. He supposed it wasn't to late to still get a beat down for his forwardness the night before. He quickly escaped to Mandy's room and once again didn't bother to knock.

"Get the fuck out douchebag!" she yelled, not even turning to face who had entered.

Ian laughed and flopped onto her bed instead. "I got bored." He watched her shuffle around the room, not really doing anything. "Wanna sneak into a movie or something?"

"Sure, whatever."

"You alright?" he asked, propping his chin on his hand.

"Yeah I lost my favorite shirt somewhere in this mess."

Ian made a noise of understanding and flipped to his back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm still just as bored," he stated.

"Go play video games with my asshole brothers. I'll be out in a few minutes."

*

The minute Ian had sauntered through the door like he lived here, Mickey hadn't been able to focus on the game. So when the ginger stepped out of Mandy's room and walked into the kitchen, his brain really stopped cooperating. He heard the fridge open and a beer bottle being taken out as his character died on the screen.

"How are you doing, Ian?" he heard Colin ask from the table.

"Great, glad it's finally summer again."

He listened in envy as his brother carried on one of the most causal conversations with Mickey's crush. Their voices spilled out to his ears and grunted as threw his controller on the couch. He walked out the front door and lit up a smoke. He heard the hinges squeak behind him as the door opened again, but didn't turn around to look. 

"Can I have a hit?" That voice was unmistakable and he nearly chocked on the inhale he'd just taken.

"Fuck no, Gallagher. Get one of your own." He saw a freckled hand snatch the cigarette and whipped around. "What the fuck, man!"

He couldn't help but watch as Ian's lips wrapped around the stick and he inhaled deeply. Smoke escaped through his nose as he handed the cigarette back with a smirk.

He quickly grabbed it and turned back around to lean over the railing. "The fuck do you want?" he asked, trying to sound irritated instead of breathless.

"Fiona has a bet going on down at the station for how many times you'll be in lock up over the summer."

"The hell do I care?" He chances a glance over as Ian mimicked his actions and he felt their elbows brush.

"Didn't think you would." Ian grabbed the smoke out of his hand once again, this time Mickey only sniffed and looked away.

"There a point to this conversation?"

"Well," the redhead said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, "I was thinking the next time you want to go out and bash a kids head in or vandalize the Kash 'N' Grab, why not just come over to mine? We could hang out or something. It would keep you out of the holding cell for the summer, anyways."

Fuck yes. "Fuck off."

"Just a suggestion. Do what you want."

Mandy cane out of the house seconds later and grabbed Ian's arm, "Ready to go see that movie?"

*

Ian laid in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. He knew it had been a stupid idea to suggest Mickey coming to his house if he felt the need to get in trouble. He just hadn't been able to help himself.

He supposed it was a plus that he hadn't gotten a beat down for the night before. What did that mean? It was to much to hope that maybe Mickey liked him back. Or was it?

He grunted and ran a hand down his face. This wasn't going back well. Just then a rock hit the window. Who the hell would throw rocks at their window? He pushed off his bed and opened the the rattling thing, just as another rock came and flew through into the room. He stuck his head out and looked around.

"Ian Gallagher!" a voice hollered from the ground. He knew that voice, that voice was always in his head. "Wanna get high?" the voice shouted again.

He slammed the window shut and threw on a pair of jeans over his boxers. He skipped throwing a shirt on and instead crashed down the stairs and out the front door. 

"What the fuck Mickey? You can't go shouting the shit!"

He watched as the shorter boy smirked and then asked, "That mean you don't wanna get high?" 

Fuck it. He grabbed Mickey's hand and dragged him along the the van out back. He was surprised when Mickey didn't pull his hand away, and tried as hard as he could not to squeeze tighter.

Once inside the van he slammed the door shut and said, "Fine, lets get high."

Mickey giggled behind him and poked at his neck. "You have wonderful freckles."

Ian turned and sighed, "You're drunk, aren't you? And how many joints have you already had?"

"I am not drunk!" Mickey protested loudly and played with the edge of his tank top. "And I've only had one. Or two?"

Ian couldn't help but laugh and said, "Sounds to me like two too many." 

Mickey gave him a lopsided grin and traced a finger up his arm. "You have wonderful freckles," he said again.

"Is that right?" 

Mickey nodded and followed the trail of dots up to his shoulder. "You're not wearing a shirt," he whispered, loudly.

"No," he said, blushing, "I'm not."

Wasting no time after that, Mickey launched himself at Ian and presses their lips together with sloppily. His hands delved into red hair as he pressed himself flush against the other boys chest. 

Ian gasped in surprise and pulled away. "No, nu uh." 

Mickey's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and he released his fingers. "Uh- I didn't mean- That wasn't supposed-" he stuttered trying to climb out of the van.

Ian stopped him and said, "Hey, didn't say I didn't want it. Just not like this. You're shitfaced and flying higher then a fucking kite." 

Mickey's confusion just got worse with the words and Ian sighed deeply. He leaned against the door and pulled Mickey to his chest. 

The older boy fought it for a few minutes before he relaxes against Ian's chest and fell asleep, Ian not far behind.

*

Mickey had hoped it had all been one horrible nightmare, but the arm draped over his back and the faint scent of soap in skin made him realize it had all been real. 

He stirred gently, trying not to wake Ian up. Even though he'd been up the past twenty minutes. He sat up and stared directly into emerald green eyes.

A blush was creeping up the back of his neck and he hid his face in his hands. "Exactly how many stupid things did I say?"

"Apparently, you really like my freckles."

The smirk Ian gave him had to have been illegal in some state or country and it made his blush turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Fuck." he muttered. He looked behind Ian and realized the the fucker was blocking the most convenient way to escape this hell hole of embarrassment and opted to crawl over the drivers seat to run out that way.

It was, however, Ian's turn to pounce on Mickey and smash theirs lips together. All notions of leaving quickly fluttered away as Ian's tongue worked its way across his own. Mickey melted against him and did his best to kiss him back when he couldn't even remember his own name at the moment. 

Ian wrapped one hand around his waist and the other around the back of Mickey's head and the dark haired boy had no other choice but to mimic his movements.

Ian pulled away for a brief moment and rested their foreheads together. He whispered, "Exactly how much do you like my freckles?"

Mickey couldn't help but laugh as he answered, "They're fucking hot man." He plunged his tongue back and Ian's mouth and felt the other boy grin into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this into a multi-chapter fic, but haven't decided. Any thoughts on that would be AWESOME!! (: Comments and Kudos keep writers going (: I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 so come say hi and give me a prompt if you want!! (: <3


End file.
